Arriving at Themyscira
Kiva, Arcee and Cheetara arrived at Themyscira, but found themselves surrounded by Amazon troopers. Kiva: Well, looks like we came here at a bad time. Arcee: This isn't part of the plan, is it? ???: Stand down! - The troopers immediately stood down and Hera appears before the trio. Hera: Commander Cheetara, you have kept your word. Kiva: Kept your word? Arcee: Me and Cheetara are here to find you for separate reasons. Cheetara made a promise to Queen Hera that you can embark your first quest. Kiva: What type of quest is that, Arcee? Arcee: Let's just say a dangerous one. Hera: Kiva, warrior of the Keyblade, I must apologize about the uproar when you arrived here. The Amazons are not always like this. Kiva: Oh, it's okay. Besides, I can only attack when a Heartless or a villain is around. Hera: A wise strategy. Come, we have much to discuss. - The trio and Hera entered a room, where Cheetara is sitting next to a fireplace, Arcee reveals her true form and Kiva is talking to Hera about what is happening so far. Hera: Are you familiar with the Shadow of Darkness? Kiva: Oh, yeah. Organization XIII. They are really bad villains. Hera: You haven't lost your touch. But, that isn't the one I'm speaking of. - Hera took a scroll and unfold it, for Kiva to see. Hera: There's a terrible waking, long ago. A warrior, just like you, only to be corrupted to the core. He is gathering his strength to prepare his master's arrival. He became a shadow, a pawn of his scheme. Many worlds, even ours, are at terrible risk. Cheetara: Uhh.. Did you get any of that? Arcee: Every word of it. Hera: Right now, a man, only to be named, 'The Seeker of Darkness', is searching for something. Kiva: Gosh.. That's really awful.. Hera: Indeed. We do not know what he wants or what he is planning for this world, but Cheetara has a plan. Diana, a princess, can help you prepare to face him. Cheetara: So, how do we find him? - Suddenly, a loud scream was heard, not too far from them. Kiva: What was that? Cheetara: Sounds like trouble. Come on! - The trio ran out of the room and checked out what that scream was, only to found out that a woman is killed. Cheetara: No.. Arcee: Who is that? - Cheetara removed a helmet and easily recognized the trooper's rank. Cheetara: It's Alexa. But, I thought.. Arcee: There's something going on here. I don't like this.. Kiva: Me too. I think 'the Seeker of Darkness' must've escape. - Cheetara looked forward and sees something far worse then 'The Seeker of Darkness' himself. Arcee: What is it? Cheetara: The God of War!? It can't be..! Arcee: I thought he's imprisoned.. Cheetara: Not anymore. - Cheetara stood back up and looks towards Arcee and Kiva. Cheetara: I know this is kinda crazy-- Arcee: You're right. Stopping the God of War is seriously going to be messed up. Cheetara: But, what other choice do we have? We can't just turn tail and run! Kiva: Maybe, we need some extra help to stop this 'God of War' person before its too late. Arcee: We can't do that. If we tell Hera about this, she'll go crazy. Cheetara: So, now what? Arcee: Kiva, if you're good with the Keyblade, use it for practice first. Cheetara: Might be a good time to test your skills, too. Kiva: Okay, no problem. - The trio headed outside until Kiva stops, looks behind her and sees a stranger wearing a brown cloak. ???: All is almost in place. Kiva: Hey, who are you, villain? - Kiva summons her Keyblade. ???: I've come to see the door to this world. Kiva: If you think you're helping the God of War take over the world, then you are sadly mistaken. ???: Ares has his own dilemma. I seek no refuge to take part of. However, another villain might. Kiva: What another villain? Are you talking about yourself? ???: Dr. Nefarious.. Crazed yet filled with intelligence. He will be stopped by nothing, until the agreement has been taken its toll. Kiva: What type of agreement? ???: There is so very much to learn. You understand so little. Kiva: Well, can you, at least, tell me your name and how do you know about this villain? ???: It won't be a challenge if I just told you. Now, would it? Cheetara: Hey, Kiva! Hurry up! Kiva: Coming, Cheetara! - The minute Kiva looks back, the stranger has vanished. Worried that he might return, Kiva rushed towards her friends for the next scene. Category:Scenes